


Sharing is Caring

by pikajo14



Series: Sharing for Dummies [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Confusion, Deepthroating, F/M, Genderbent Yamcha, Gentle Sex, Love, Oral Sex, Polygamy, Rough Sex, Saiyan Culture, Stripping, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: After finding out about how saiyan culture works from Vegeta, Goku sets his sights on taking a second mate. The only problem is, will Chichi accept Launch into their bed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Just a quick warning if you are new. This is a sequel the Art of Sharing. That fic includes Vegeta with Bulma and a female Yamcha. So if you into reading this without reading the first one, don't be confused that Yamcha is female. Anyway onto the fic.

Goku looked around after the battle was done. He was so proud. Gohan had taken out Cell with ease. Goku sighed with relief. He really thought that he was going to die back there.

His eyes looked over, finding Vegeta talking with Yamcha and Bulma. Earth’s hero still had his questions about how that relationship worked. He was still confused. What did Vegeta mean by the art of sharing?

Both boys from the future were saying their goodbyes to their mothers and father before heading into the time machine. Bulma held her son, Trunks, while Yamcha was holding her son Tasseo. Vegeta stood between them, smirking up at the time machine before it disappeared.

Goku couldn’t help but wander over to them. He still had his questions. The prince saw him, then grinned. “I see that your interest has been piqued.”

“I still don’t understand,” Goku began as Bulma and Yamcha walked away with their children. “How can you be with both and which one is your mate?”

Vegeta chuckled. “Bulma and Yamcha are both my mates, Kakarot. You really don’t know anything about the art of sharing then?” Goku shook his head and the prince sighed. “Of course, everything but your ability to fight left you when you bumped your head.”

“Just explain it already,” Goku said, feeling a little antsy about all of this. From the way the prince was talking, it didn’t really sit well with him.

“You have one mate; how complete do you feel?” Vegeta asked, throwing Earth’s hero for a loop.

“What do you mean?” Goku pondered. How in the world could he not be complete?

“Every saiyan male takes two mates. One whose virginity they take and one whose innocence has been given to another. So far you have that harpy of yours. I take it that she is your virgin?” Vegeta explained.

Goku stared at the prince in complete shock. “So…you’re saying that I need another wife? I didn’t think that was allowed on Earth. Chichi always gets mad when I look at other women,” the Earth saiyan admitted.

Vegeta smirked. “See, your instincts as a saiyan male are still there. All you need to do is find yourself another mate.”

“But Chichi will be mad if I bring anyone home.” Goku almost trembled in fear at the idea of his wife attacking him with her frying pan.

“It’s time you put your foot down Kakarot,” the prince snapped. “You’re not human. You’re saiyan. If you go on any longer like this, you’ll break her in half.”

Goku turned red. The last couple of times he had been with Chichi, she had complained about how rough he was. “So, I need another so she doesn’t get the brunt of my needs?”

“Exactly.” The prince looked back over at his wives. “That and the number of heirs will increase. Every saiyan male fights for that prize. No one wants to be forgotten.”

“So, I need to find another mate and make more children.” Goku started to ponder what his other mate would be like. “I hope she isn’t as crazy as Chichi is. That would be horrible.”

Vegeta stopped. There was something he couldn’t help but ask. “I know this is rude, but have you marked your current mate?” Chichi’s attitude wouldn’t exist if she had been marked.

Goku shook his head. “I feel the need to bite her, but she stops me…why?”

The prince smirked. “If you wanted, you could find yourself another virgin, but seeing as you already have a child with that one, I would go ahead with the marking. She may be more open to your second mate then.”

Goku thought those words over. “Yeah, I should probably do that. But it’s hard to think about what I would need in a mate.”

“Just think about what you are missing and it will come to you,” the prince said, then grinned. “Not everyone can have their perfect mates fall into their lap like I did.”

“You’re a lucky bastard,” Goku growled.

Vegeta frowned. “Not really. It wasn’t until I got on this clod of dirt that my luck began to change. Those two are my ideal really. Hell, the three of us share the same bed.” Almost every night he was allowed to do something kinky with one of them and he was always rewarded.

“Share… a… bed?” Goku asked. He had seen movies of such things at Roshi’s place, but never in a million years did he think he would know anyone that actually did that.

The prince smirked. “Every once in a while I get to taste them at the same time.” He loved the idea that Kakarot was considering this. Maybe the clown was more saiyan than he thought.

Goku looked away. The idea of such a thing was very appealing. Chichi complained about his enthusiasm in the bedroom. He nearly broke her with his need to go more than once per night. “How do I even go about that?”

Vegeta grinned. “First, you need to find the other woman. Do you have any ideas on what you want?”

Goku shrugged. “I don’t even know where to start.” Earth’s hero felt his rival grab his shoulder and lead him away from everyone else.

“What does Chichi provide you? And what could you stand to gain from adding another? Think over this wisely, Kakarot,” the prince urged the third class. If he could get them both on the same page, marvelous things could happen.

“Well, Chichi can cook, so I don’t really need that…of course, she could use some help in the kitchen, so cooking would be a nice tool to have,” Goku said to himself.

“Always thinking with your stomach, huh?” Vegeta asked. Not that that way of thinking was bad. “Anything else? Tell me, Kakarot, what kind of needs is that harpy not fulfilling?”

Goku turned red. “Well.” He looked away feeling embarrassed. “Chichi doesn’t like doing things with her mouth…” His voice fell to a whisper as he garbled on.

The prince smirked. “So, you need a more ‘adventurous gal’. A woman that isn’t afraid to get her hands dirty.” Vegeta continued to pull Kakarot away from the others. He needed to know more information. “Anything else that you want?”

They were quite a distance from the others. How far had Vegeta taken him? Goku didn’t really spend much time on that thought though, as he began to think over Vegeta’s question. “Well, it would be nice to have someone that was a little more agreeable with my training, but at the same time had that bite in the bedroom.” He couldn’t deny that he needed more excitement in the bedroom. Chichi was never open to trying new things and their marriage was suffering for it. If whatever Vegeta was proposing worked, then Goku was all ears to learn more.

“Sounds like you need a girl with more than one personality. Too bad those don’t exist.” The prince was about to suggest that Kakarot find himself a new virgin to mate with when the warrior’s eyes went wide. “Is there someone that matches your criteria?”

Goku nodded slowly. “I don’t know if she will go for it though.”

The prince chuckled. “You won’t know, Kakarot, unless you ask.”

“Chichi isn’t going to like this,” the warrior stated, knowing that he was walking on hot coals. There was no way that the housewife would be happy with him for such thoughts.

“Are you going to cower behind your harpy, Kakarot, or are you going to act like a real saiyan man?” The prince chastised him. “You can’t have both. Sooner or later, you will break that harpy. You will cause her unimaginable pain if you don’t find that second mate soon.”

Goku looked down. He sighed to himself. “I know that, but it’s going to cause her pain if I go through with it as well.”

“Once the marks are in place, everything will be fine. Take the horns and be a real man, you will be rewarded for it,” the prince stated. He could sense some uneasiness with the group. Yamcha and Bulma were looking for him. “Heed my words, Kakarot. Take another mate and complete yourself.”

With that the prince flew off, leaving Goku by himself. He knew he should have gone home, but he had other things on his mind right now. The woman he had thought of earlier, would she be willing to be his? From what he knew, she had always been after Tien…but the triclops wanted Yamcha…who ended up with Vegeta. Goku shook his head. Why was love so confusing? It felt like he would hurt himself if he didn’t get his head on straight.

Figuring that it wouldn’t hurt to at least meet with her, Goku searched for her ki. They were old friends. She wouldn’t question him if he wanted to talk. Besides, he had no idea if this was going to be a fit or not…not that that was the reason he was going. The warrior just wanted to catch up… at least, that was what he was telling himself.

Goku found her ki pretty far from here. What was she doing these days? It was like she disappeared from thin air. Earth’s hero decided to take the plunge. She was an old friend, nothing more.

As he placed his hand against his head, Goku focused on her location. He pinpointed it, landing in what appeared to be a tavern out in the middle of nowhere.

There were quite a few thugs walking around, but the warrior didn’t give them any attention. He could sense that she was near. Deciding to walk around the tavern, he found her coming out of the bathroom. She looked at him, blinking a couple of times. She cocked her face to the side, her blue hair was still as long as it used to be. “Go…Goku?”

Earth’s hero smiled. “Wow, Launch, it’s been a while.”

She smiled back at him. “What are you doing in a place like this?” Launch allowed herself to walk with him. She had to get back to work, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t talk to an old friend. She turned red though. What would Goku think of her when he found out what she was doing for money? After she broke up with Tien, everything had gone to hell. She wasn’t sure that she could show her face in front of him.

“Oh, I came to see you,” Goku said honestly. “How have you been?” His eyes were wandering as he looked over her outfit. It didn’t seem like something you would wear in public. Most of her was exposed, causing the saiyan to sweat. He was already having those ideas as he could practically see her nipples trough her shirt…if he could call it a shirt.

Launch turned red. “You really came to see me?” She began to play with her hair. “But it’s been so long…” This was the last place she wanted to see anyone from her past in.

But before she could finish her speaking to him, her boss came up. He was a large man, not in muscle, but in girth. He motioned towards the stage, telling her to get up there.

“How about we talk later? I can set up a time with you next week,” Launch said, not looking at Goku. She had a job to do now and she wanted him to leave so that he didn’t have to see it.

Earth’s hero felt disappointed. “We can talk later.” He watched her leave in a rush, heading towards the stage. Goku could tell that she wanted him to leave, but he stayed. It wouldn’t take her long to perform. He was surprised though, did Launch have talent that she was hiding from everyone?

Music began to play as more than one woman appeared on the stage, out of the floor popped multiple metal poles. Goku wondered what was going on as Launch climbed up the pole, then she twisted down it in such an impressive way. Earth’s hero marveled at the strength of her leg muscles. The other woman was dancing, but Goku didn’t pay any mind. His mouth had gone dry.

“Give it up for Candy Galore, Silk Satin, and Bunny Buns.” Money was tossed on the stage as the women began to remove their clothes. Launch came off of the pole, dancing seductively. Her top came off, exposing her breasts to the crowd. The blue haired beauty put on a smile, but sneezed. Her hair changed as she became the blonde. Her actions became sexier as she climbed up on a table, flaunting more than just her breasts in the faces of those men.

Goku walked closer. He was not only red, but he wasn’t expecting this at all. His cock twitched in his pants. Privately he wished that he could have this all to himself. That Launch would be in his bedroom, performing for him like this. He had some zeni in his pocket. It wouldn’t hurt to give it a go, would it? He sat down at a table next to the stage, not taking his eyes off of the spectacle above.

The blonde saw Goku. She couldn’t believe that he was still here. In the years without the group, she had gained more control over her multiple personalities. Now they practically shared a mind. But then she saw Goku pull out some zeni and smirked. If he wanted a show, why not? Inside of her the blue Launch was screaming about him being that cute little boy, but that didn’t stop the blonde from her fun.

Earth’s hero had to remember to breathe as Launch came over and rubbed her breasts in his face. Goku could smell the sweat on her skin, causing his pants to feel even tighter. Slowly and sensually, she placed herself on his lap, the warrior let out a sharp breath as she rubbed herself against him. Goku’s hands found their way to her waist, keeping her steady as she touched him.

Launch was surprised. She was used to feeling hard cocks against her when she gave lap dances, but he was big. The blonde wisecracked to her blue self about Goku not being a cute little boy anymore, when she felt his lips against her neck. Launch knew she needed to call him off, but his fingers were rubbing against her skin in such a divine way. She was wet, very wet. Launch heard a whistle from her boss and smirked as she pulled herself away from Goku.

The saiyan felt very confused as she removed herself. His body was rearing to go now. He imagined taking her here and now, but froze as she passed him a card from inside her underwear. Goku looked down at it, finding what appeared to be a room number at a hotel. Not only that, but the name Bunny Buns was on it instead of her real name. She winked and headed over to another patron.

Goku growled as he was forced to watch her dance for another man. He wanted her for himself. She was supposed to be his… The saiyan stopped, Vegeta’s words came back to him. The prince was right. This was what he needed.

Goku had made up his mind and he was sure that Chichi wasn’t going to like it. Launch was the one he was looking for. Launch would be his second wife.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chichi stood in the kitchen. Dinner had passed over an hour ago, but Goku still wasn’t back. Gohan had returned from the battle and told her that everything was alright, so where was her husband? It wasn’t like him to miss a meal. Not only that, but she had some news for him.

The housewife put everything away. Maybe Goku was training. Her son did say that he was the one to take out Cell, not Goku. So her husband had to be thinking of a way to catch up. She smiled. Her husband would return when he was hungry, that’s all there was to it.

Deciding that it was late and that she needed sleep, Chichi left the kitchen to turn in for the night. Goku would be back in the morning, she was sure of it.

* * *

 

Goku paced outside of that hotel room. There was no way he could watch the rest of that display. With his desires growing with each passing second, the saiyan left the tavern. He wanted to get to the main event. Once Launch was his, the only person she would be stripping for was him.

As he paced, Goku noticed that he wasn’t alone. There were quite a few women of the night that tried to sway him, but the saiyan wasn’t here for them. Earth’s hero had already fallen for a temptress, his senses were on fire and the need to mate was intoxicating. He wanted to touch that soft skin and claim it for himself. She was sweet, like honey, a contrast to the saltiness he got from Chichi. Part of him wondered if that smell changed between her personalities. The blonde was sweet…so what did her timid side smell like? Now that he had made up his mind about her becoming his second wife, Goku wished to know everything about her. Every facet of her personality was now the most intriguing part of an ever-growing mystery. Did Launch like flowers? What kind of meat did she like? What was her favorite meal? What were her hopes and dreams? Did she like to go on dates or did she like to stay at home? For each of these questions, Goku already knew the answer for Chichi. But seeing as Launch was a different person, complete with more than one personality, he was going to have to work harder for his answers.

Finally, he could sense Launch walking towards him. Goku smiled as he saw her walking closer. The blonde version was still out. She smirked at him as she opened the hotel room. “I thought you would be heading home after that, you really have grown up.”

Goku followed her into the dirty hotel room. “How long have you been living here?” This wasn’t the kind of place for a mate of his to be in.

Launch popped open a beer out of a small fridge. “I had to do what I needed to survive after Tien and I broke things off.”

Goku felt slightly possessive over those words. “You could have gone to one of us. Bulma would have help you out.”

The blonde was taken aback by his words. “That’s a nice sentiment for someone who came here to sleep with me.” She walked up to him, dragging a finger down his chest seductively.

“I didn’t just come here to sleep with you,” Goku stated, even though he liked where this was going. If only her hand went a little lower. Just as he thought it though, she did just that, sliding her hand against his member through his pants.

“Really, then why are you purring?” Launch kept touching him. She was shocked that he was so big while being limp. This wasn’t the same little boy at all. “So, Goku, do you want to take a ride?”

The saiyan groaned as he leaned down, locking lips with her. The blonde kissed him back, feeling as he wrapped his arms around her. Launch continued to move her hand, stroking that growing member. A moan fell from her lips as Goku’s tongue worked into her mouth. The blonde wasn’t expecting him to be so forward. As his tongue danced around her mouth, she could feel his hands squeezing her ass. Launch’s hand worked itself up, pulling on his sash and opening up his pants. It had been a long time since she had felt a strong body against her own. Rarely did she allow patrons back to her room. They had to pay a very large price. But here she was, letting Goku do what he wished for nothing. The orange top of his gi came off, but she was still working on the blue shirt under it. For some reason, she felt compelled for him to take her. There was this smell coming off of his skin that was almost like leather. She moaned against his lips as he pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva between them.

Her eyes stared up at him, as his blue shirt came over his head. Launch took a good look at that defined chest. She had been around fighters before, but Goku had become perfection. She gazed back up at him as her hands traced the muscle before her. In the middle of her work, she sneezed, turning back to the timid version of herself. Launch blushed as she looked over the powerful body in front of her. She was still tracing his form though. It was like he was a god or something.

Goku stared down at her. His lips wished to be against hers once more. Slowly, he leaned back down, pressing his lips against hers. Launch squealed, feeling those strong hands on her ass. She was growing wet as his fingers began to move up her frame. Her outfit for stripping was still on…his fingers played with the back, removing it with ease. Those strong hands glided around her form, finding those breasts and touching them in the sweetest way.

Launch’s lips came off of his as his fingers began to play with her nipples. “Goku…oh.” Her head fell backwards as she moaned. He was pushing her down to the bed, and she sat down on the edge. The bluenette stared up at him as his hands continued to work on her breasts. “Goku,” she whispered, placing her hands on his pants. Slowly, she pulled them down and his hard member sprang free. “It’s…mmm.” He pinched on of her nipples before she could finish her sentence. “So big…” Finally, she got out what she wanted to say. The timid Launch slowly dragged her hands down, heading towards his cock. For some reason, she wanted it in her hand. As she wrapped her fingers around the member, Goku hissed. Her eyes stared up at him as he looked down at her. It was almost as if he was asking her a question. Launch looked back at the large cock and moaned. She knew what he wished of her.

Goku watched as Launch leaned forwards. His eyes closed as she touched the tip with her tongue. She was still shy about what she was doing to him, but he would give her the time she needed. The fact that she was willing to do this was enough.

Launch swirled her tongue against the head, tasting the precum that was pooling there. She let out a soft moan before sliding her tongue down the large shaft. Her eyes closed as she focused on his cock, one of her hands moved around the shaft, stroking it as her lips found the head once more. She placed it into her mouth, sliding her tongue around the tip as much as possible. He moaned above her as she began to bob her head, with each movement, more of his cock found itself in her mouth. Before she knew it, Goku was hitting the back of her throat. Launch opened her eyes, staring up at the saiyan.

Goku was staring down at her, he had never seen a sight this beautiful. His length had never been a place so warm and wet before. Her tongue was perfect as it rubbed against the back of his large member. “Launch…that’s… fuck…” As much as he wished for her to continue, he wanted to finish up what he had planned for the night. “Can I…?” he asked.

The blue haired beauty pulled back, her lips came off of him with a pop, a trail of saliva connected with his hard member. “You want me?” she asked, feeling a quivering from down below. The blonde was the one that usually got the sex between them. It had been a long time since she had been taken. ‘You can have him this time,’ the blonde whispered in the back of her head.

Goku groaned, watching as Launch moved back on the bed. The timid woman was pulling at her underwear, tossing it to the side of the room as she blushed. The saiyan climbed onto the bed. Goku couldn’t help but stare down at the space between her legs. He placed his fingers against her folds, opening them up. The saiyan growled, taking in the sight of her core. She was dripping wet. “You’re so soft.” It was true, her delicate skin was smooth and soft to the touch. He rubbed her clit with his thumb, listening to her gasp. The saiyan only touched her for a second though. He wanted to feel what she felt like on the inside. His cock twitched at the thought. This was what would seal the deal for him.

As he came over her, Launch kept her legs open. She could feel that large member rubbing against her core. “Goku…please.” She had never felt this aroused before, at least it felt that way. She could feel him finding her womanhood. Goku’s length was lined up perfectly before he began to bury himself inside of her. Launch gasped as it filled her. Her arms wrapped around his back as her legs found their way around his waist. His body stilled as he leaned down to kiss her.

Goku couldn’t believe how tight this was. He began to wonder if Launch was a virgin, but she wasn’t in pain. He didn’t smell any blood as he began to move his hips. His thrusts started off soft so he could get a feel of her body. Her womanhood was a tight cavern. Its walls were warm and wet, giving him easy access. “I’m not…you’re…first?” he asked, making sure that he was following the rules of sharing.

Launch blushed. “No…oh!” His thrusts picked up, causing her to cling to him as he went faster. “Goku…oh, yes…yes…” His cock drove itself deeper as he took her. Each movement of his member was enough to drive her insane. She whimpered loudly as the bed shook under them. “Go…Go…there…oh!” Launch was lost to the pleasure that was buried inside. Her body was nearing its end as she continued to cling to him. Her voice repeated his name until she lost herself, allowing her pleasure to take her under. As she came her body pulsed, his cock was still moving, telling her that he wanted more. The blue haired beauty pulled him into a kiss, letting him slow down as she came down from that high.

Goku felt heat under his veins, he needed to cum, but it felt too soon. That wasn’t his only problem though. His mouth was watering for a different reason. Quickly, he pulled his lips free of hers and found her shoulder. The saiyan bit down at the same time as she sneezed. Goku groaned as he felt something spark inside of him. Her blood had rushed into his mouth, but there was no disgust. Instead, it only inflamed him. He could feel it, Launch was his now.

The blonde felt confused as a strange feeling took over her. She would have thought it was the large member inside of her, but that wasn’t the case. As he pulled up from her shoulder, their eyes met. Suddenly, Launch felt this wave of affection. The word mine came to mind as she felt him flip them. Her body now on top of his, the blonde began to ride on her lover. “Goku…Fuck…harder…” His hips were thrusting up, placing him deep inside of her. Nothing had ever felt this good.

Goku moaned at the sight, he grabbed her hips to hold her in place. “My…Launch…mine…”

“Yes…oh, Goku…my Goku…” she moaned, rocking her hips to the rhythm of his trusts. His cock was slamming deep inside and she wanted more. “Please…oh, cum inside…” Launch had no idea why she wanted such a thing. In the past, she refused that request to any man, but something about Goku made her want everything he had to offer.

Goku growled at hearing that, his grasp on her hips became more forceful as he neared the end of his pleasure. He flipped them again, grabbing her legs and forcing them over her head as he took her hard. Each of his thrusts had her crying out in pleasure. “That’s it, take it.”

“Goku, Go…GOKU!” The blonde came feeling that hard rod continue its movements. She was almost ripping the mattress with her fingers as she fell over the edge. Never had fucking been this intense. Launch felt something warm shoot inside of her and she trembled. Goku had lost his seed deep within her. “Goku, that was…” He silenced her with his lips, listening to her moan as he emptied everything. Vegeta had said that procreation was a part of mating. His need to impregnate her was growing the second he bit down on her skin.

Launch smiled up at him as he finally slowed himself. His lips kissed her neck, but his cock remained sheathed inside of her. “So, what now?”

Goku grinned down at her. “You’re my mate.”

The blonde felt very confused, but just when she was going to ask, she sneezed, leaving the blue haired Launch to discover what was going on. “What did you say?”

“I’m not human. I’m what you would call a saiyan,” Goku answered.

“A saiyan?” She had never heard of that race before. “But what does that mean?”

Goku kissed at her forehead. “It means that my kind take more than one mate or wife if we use Earth terminology.” Her eyes went wide. “When I bit down, you became mine. My second wife.”

“Second…wife…” Launch felt shocked, but at the same time was calm. She didn’t know why though. If she remembered correctly, Goku married right after the tournament. She had gone to the wedding, but didn’t really talk to anyone. It was around that time that Tien broke up with her.

Goku purred as he left kisses along her neck. “You’ll leave this place and come to live with me, Chichi, and Gohan. It will be great.”

The blonde Launch was angry, but the blue haired one felt excited. “I…I don’t have to strip anymore?”

Goku leaned into her, kissing her lips. “Only for me.” As he moved his lips against her neck, she whispered his name. “So, you approve of being mine forever?”

The blonde cursed as the timid one gave in. “Yes, I’ll be yours.” She felt as he began to lick at the spot he marked. “Go…yes…” She moaned feeling that tongue against her skin was heaven. His cock was still inside of her. The blonde Launch was going to argue, when suddenly, she too felt his lips against that mark. She began to moan on the inside. ‘Take me…’ It was too late. Both of them were lost to the saiyan’s touch. That night, Goku would take them more than once, giving each personality time with him, only for each personality to surrender to their growing love for the warrior.

* * *

 

Chichi walked around franticly. Where was Goku? This just didn’t make any sense. Why was he so late? Gohan had gone out to hunt, leaving her alone.

As the housewife was about to call Bulma to see if she knew where Goku was, her husband appeared on the lawn… but he wasn’t alone. A woman with a bag over her shoulder appeared with him. She seemed a bit timid, but that wasn’t what she was staring at. Chichi noted how close the two were. “Goku, what are you…?” she began, only to shatter as he leaned down to kiss his companion. “GOKU!”

“Oh, Chichi! I didn’t think you would be out here.” He said with a grin. “I would like you to meet Launch.” The timid woman bowed.

“What about her?!” The housewife was livid. What kind of slut had Goku found?

“From this day forward, she’s my second wife,” Goku said innocently.

Chichi stopped in place. “Second wife…”

“Yeah, Vegeta told me about saiyans so…” He wasn’t able to finish his sentence though as Chichi ran into the house to grab the phone. That saiyan prince had some explaining to do!

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Goku wasn’t happy about teleporting over to Bulma’s but Chichi was demanding it. His wife wanted to know the truth about his kind. Well, she wasn’t accepting the truth from him. Launch was clinging to him though and it wasn’t like he could go back on anything. Earth’s hero had already made a commitment and he was going to keep it.

Chichi shrieked as the door opened, going straight into Capsule Corps living room. “Now how about you tell me about this nonsense that Goku has come up with. She was sure that this was just an excuse to cheat on her.

Bulma sighed, then noticed who was on Goku’s shoulder. “Launch?” She wondered where the girl with multiple personalities went. Luckily, Launch was in her blue haired form. The heiress walked up to her old friend. “I didn’t know if I would ever see you again.”

Launch turned red. “I thought no one would want to see me.” She averted her gaze. Part of her wondered what Tien told them about her.

Bulma felt confused as Yamcha walked in. Her best friend was eating a lot more at the moment as she was pregnant again. The heiress couldn’t help but wonder if that was going to be a norm around here. Vegeta seemed to like Yamcha being pregnant and at the moment, Bulma was the main bread winner…so it made sense for her to be the one who took birth control regularly.

Launch turned her head, seeing Yamcha. That was odd. Didn’t Tien want to date Yamcha? Why was she here? “Does Yamcha live here?”

The pregnant woman laughed. “Yes, Bulma and I share Vegeta.” She could tell what was going on. The prince said it would happen eventually. Yamcha didn’t think it would be Launch though.

“Share…?” Chichi said quietly. She didn’t just hear that right. There was no way that Bulma was going to share a man with Yamcha or any woman for that matter. “I must have heard you wrong.”

Bulma shook her head. “No, it’s true. Both of us are with Vegeta. It’s a bit of a long story.” She giggled as she thought back to how the prince seduced them both into his bed. Now here they were, sharing a bed as a threesome with two baby boys and another on the way. If anyone told her that this was what was in her future five years ago, the heiress would have punched them in the face for even thinking about it. “But we’re all happy with the arrangement.”

The housewife’s mouth went dry. This had to be a joke. Chichi stood up and began to look for a hidden camera. “Chichi, what are you doing?” Goku asked, he was kind of embarrassed about how she was acting. Maybe, Vegeta was right about marking her. Earth’s hero should have done that first. He just didn’t think that getting into Launch’s bed would have been that easy.

“I’m looking for the camera. This has to be one hell of a set you guys are pulling.” Chichi snapped. She would not be made a fool of. As she continued to look for something that looked like she was on tape when the door to the room opened. In walked the prince of all saiyans. She was going to snap at him for planting dirty thoughts into her husband’s head when he walked over and placed a kiss on Yamcha’s forehead before moving over to Bulma. “This…that’s not…”

Vegeta looked over, realizing he had a full house. He glared at Kakarot’s harpy. It appeared that she had broken a vase. The prince was going to ask why, when he noticed a young woman standing next to Kakarot. Vegeta smirked. “So, this would be your second?”

Goku nodded. “Launch, this is Vegeta.” The earth saiyan couldn’t help but feel a little proud that he had found what he was looking for so fast. He could tell the prince was approving of him for the first time since they met.

Launch turned red. “I wasn’t expecting to run into Goku where I was working. He’s been real kind to me…I…ah…ah Achoo!” She sneezed pulling out her other personality.

Bulma got up and stood in front of Yamcha almost instantly. “Does she have a weapon?”

The blonde laughed. “You know, I’ve learned better self-control since then.” Vegeta stared at the change and began to chuckle. He knew Kakarot needed one with more that one personality. At the time he was joking about it, but it seemed to have worked out perfectly.

Chichi glared at her rival. “If you had better control, you wouldn’t have slept with my husband!” The housewife got in the blonde’s face, threatening her.

“Oh please, he came to me because you’re such a prude in the bedroom.” Launch flipped her hair.

“You bitch!” Chichi sprang forward in an attempt to smack the blonde. She came close, only for Goku to stop her.

“Chichi, think of the baby.” Goku said, looking down at the housewife’s stomach.

“Baby? Goku, how do you know about that?” Chichi had been planning that to be a surprise before all of this came out.

“I can sense it’s Ki.” Goku stated. He had done the same for Gohan when he was in there. His wife should have known that.

“So, you went out and found another while you knew I was pregnant!” Chichi snapped. As the conversation continued, she couldn’t help but get angrier. Did Goku think she was a fool or something? There was no way that she could be happy with sharing her husband with another man. This had to be a prank. There was no way on Kami’s green earth that this was a fact.

“It will be better for you in the long run.” Vegeta said with a grin. The harpy wasn’t happy, but at least it was nice to know that another saiyan would be running around. “Just accept that this is a part of our culture.”

Chichi shook her head. “There’s no way that any of this can be better for me! All of you are out of your minds!” The housewife stormed off, she refused to be the butt of anyone’s jokes.

Goku sighed as he attempted to go after her, only for the prince to stop him. “Let her cool down, Kakarot. She will come around to you… eventually.”

“But how do I get her to see that this is a real thing. I don’t want to break her… or Launch.” The earth saiyan said, looking back at his second wife. Goku hated to admit it, but he had urges. Now that he had a rough night with Launch, he wanted to cuddle with Chichi.

“She’ll come to you when she’s ready.” Yamcha stated as she leaned down to pick something up. She was almost ready to pop, so it made the action difficult.

Bulma leaned down and got the magazine Yamcha wanted and passed it to her. “Anyway, Launch never told us where she ran off to.”

Vegeta seemed intrigued. It appeared that all of Kakarot’s friends knew this girl. He had to say, that the third class had good taste in this one. He could never see the appeal of the harpy, but this Launch made a lot more sense to him. “I would like to hear this story as well.”

The blonde was about to shout out her story before she sneezed, returning her to her blue haired form. “I… well, after Tien and I broke up, I thought you guys wouldn’t want to see me again.”

“But you were our friend too.” Yamcha said. “We would have been happy to have you around.”

Launch appeared embarrassed. “Well, I… I felt I was going to be in the way of you.” The timid girl explained. Yamcha looked confused by her words. “Tien broke up with me… because he was sure he could get you.” Vegeta growled low in his throat. “I thought if I was around, you would be angry with me.” Launch looked down. “From the way he made it sound, he was cheating on me with you.”

Yamcha gapped at the other woman. “What?”

Vegeta snarled. “That triclops can dream up anything he wants, but to lie about my mate…the nerve!” Bulma had to place her hand on the prince to keep him from flying off to commit murder.

“Launch, I only went out with Tien once… and I was already pregnant with my first son. We’ve never dated, actually I’ve never been interested in him.” Yamcha stated, telling the truth to calm both Launch and the prince.

The timid girl felt a wave of relief. “So, he was lying to me. I guess that makes sense. I always thought there was another girl involved though.”

“Since he left me at the bar, I bet that’s what happened.” Yamcha rolled her eyes.

Vegeta calmed, but he was still pissed. For someone to try and claim anything that was his was a slap in the face. “I would suggest that you don’t allow him anywhere near me in the future.” Both of his wives understood his warning. Both knew just how deadly he could be to those to wronged him.

Goku put his hand on Launch’s shoulder and the timid girl smiled up at him. “I’m glad that’s all sorted out. If only Chichi would just reconsider.” Earth’s hero didn’t like the idea of waiting. He had taken far too long to find Launch, he wasn’t about to lose Chichi for such a stupid reason.

“She’ll come around, Goku.” Bulma said with a giggle. “Yamcha and I weren’t happy about it at first, but eventually, we came to like sharing Vegeta.” The genius stood up. “Let me go and talk to her.”

Earth’s hero felt grateful as he sat down on the couch. Launch followed suit, sitting down next to him. “I hope she can come to like me.” The timid girl said.

“That harpy is a crazy one. If Kakarot already didn’t have a brat with her, I would have suggested another.” Vegeta said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Yamcha gave her husband a glare. “What he means to say is that Chichi is a handful. She expected a happily ever after… you know like those things at the end of a story book for kids.”

Launch seemed confused by the idea. “How is that even realistic?” Even as she said the words though, Launch remembered a time when she too thought that way. She had been convinced that Tien was her knight in shining armor… only to find out that she had been deceived, locked away, and found by someone else.

“You two married too early.” Yamcha stated. “You barely knew each other before you got married.” The fighter said, only to jump as she was kicked. “Tell your son that I’m not a gravity room.”

Vegeta grinned. “He’s going to have to start training someday, Mouse.” He did note that this one was moving a lot more than either of his brothers did. A great warrior had to be growing inside of Yamcha at this very moment. The prince placed his hand on his mate’s stomach and couldn’t help but feel proud as a strong kick came in contact with his hand. “He’ll be a strong warrior.”

Yamcha rolled her eyes. “One day, this house is going to have too many strong warriors.”

Vegeta chuckled. “I like the sound of that.”

“I’m not having another one.” Yamcha stated.

The prince mumbled under his breath so only Kakarot could hear him. “That’s what you think.”

Goku decided to leave the prince be and looked down at his new bride. “Do you want a baby?”

Launch’s eyes became big. She had dreamed of becoming a mother. “I…no one’s ever asked me that before.” She could tell that her husband was interested. “I…I do want some.” Launch didn’t want to sound greedy. Chichi already hated her and the idea of her getting pregnant at the same time had to be terrifying for all parties involved.

Goku grinned. “We can always try, when we get home.” Now that she had told him her need for a child, earth’s hero was ready to go. He couldn’t do it in Vegeta’s house, but he could always take Launch home so that they could have some alone time.

The prince smirked from his couch. It looked like the number of saiyan’s was about to increase.

Bulma came back into the room with Chichi. Talking with the housewife had been exhausting. Chichi was refusing to listen to reason. “Goku, I want to go home!” The housewife was tired of all of this craziness and wanted to go to bed. Hopefully, she would wake up and this was all a dream.

Goku stood, taking Launch’s hand before grabbing Chichi’s. The three transmitted away, leaving the Briefs in their living room.

“So, now that they’re gone…” Bulma began. She needed some stress relief after dealing with Chichi. “How about you take me for a spin?” She asked her prince.

Vegeta smirked, looking down at Yamcha. “Did you want to join or stay here?”

“You two have fun. I’m going to look into some designs for the baby’s room.” Yamcha said. Vegeta would take her later before bed anyway.

Bulma grabbed the prince by his collar and dragged him upstairs for her fun. “How about we try something a little… rougher?” She watched her prince grin as she pulled a pair of handcuffs out of a drawer.

Vegeta laughed. “It’s like you read my mind.”

* * *

 

Goku looked around the house when they returned. Gohan must have been out training with Piccolo. He looked over at Launch and tossed her over his shoulder before heading off to the bedroom.

Chichi stood there in shock. It appeared that she would be sleeping on the couch. The housewife walked over to the couch and cringed as the moaning started. With each passing second, she got angrier. Her bed sounded like it was being abused. Launch was going to be bruised with how hard Goku was going. Not that she felt any sympathy for that woman.

Gohan came home later than normal, but went straight to bed. It was just as she thought, he was with Piccolo all day.

Night had fallen when Goku came out of the room. He smiled down at her. “Come to bed, Chichi.”

She glared up at him. “If you think I’m sharing a bed with you, you’re mistaken.”

Goku frowned. “But I want to cuddle with you.” Now that most of his frustrations had been lifted, he wanted to do it softly this time. “Come lay with me.” He offered her his hand, only for her to smack it away.

“I wasn’t born yesterday, Goku.” Chichi rolled on her side and away from him on the couch. “Go away.” She was starting to cry. Even if this was a real thing, how in the world did he think that she, a human, would be okay with it?

Goku sighed, sitting on the side of the couch. His hand rubbed the side of her leg softly. “I still love you. Our family, just got a little bigger is all.” He kept touching her leg, feeling parts of him rise. “We can be a happy family.”

“We were a happy family,” Chichi kicked his back, tossing him off the couch. “You ruined it.”

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Gohan was very confused to find his mother on the couch. It didn’t make sense. Why she would want to sleep there of all places? Wouldn’t she want to sleep in bed with dad? Did they fight again?

As Gohan was about to wake her, he smelled something lovely from the kitchen. The boy followed the smell, to find a strange woman cooking up some bacon behind the stove. Gohan sat down. He still questioned what was happening, but put his mind to work. He remembered that Vegeta was married to Yamcha and Bulma. Did this mean that his father had found another wife too? He couldn’t help but wonder if he would need the same thing down the road. During his time in the time chamber, his father had been forced to give him the talk… only for Gohan to have to get some supplementary information from Trunks and Tasseo later. Vegeta had told them about saiyans when they shared the gravity room. Gohan understood the reasoning behind it and wondered why his father didn’t need another… that turned out to not be the case though.

The strange woman with blue hair didn’t notice Gohan sitting there though. She was busy mixing pancake batter. The boy found his mouth watering. When was the last time he had a simple breakfast like this? His mom was really into anything that could be considered brain food. As she cracked some eggs into the bacon grease, Gohan waited patiently.

Launch turned around, finding an older boy sitting there, this had to be Goku and Chichi’s son, Gohan. “You can say something,” she giggled. “I don’t bite.”

“Are you my dad’s second wife?” Gohan asked. He knew he was being direct, but that was the only way he was going to get any answers. Besides, he found being direct seemed to work in his favor more than he thought it would.

Launch giggled. “You’re quite observant. It’s Gohan, isn’t it?” she asked. She could definitely see a mini Goku in his face. There were some differences to his general look, and something told her that this boy was smarter than his father was. Maybe that came from Chichi? The timid woman frowned. She knew it had to be hard on the boy to have another woman in the house. Launch just wished that Chichi would cut her a break. Sure, she was infringing on her family, but the timid one hoped there would be some sympathy.

“Yeah,” Gohan felt a bit confused. “What do I call you?” He knew he couldn’t just break into calling her mom. If his mother’s sleeping on the couch was any indication, then everything was about to get a bit crazy. His mother wasn’t one to back down…ever. Sometimes, Gohan didn’t know how his parents even ended up together. Sure, he had heard the stories from both of his parents, but it still made no sense to him.

“Just call me, Launch, for now,” the timid woman said, filling up a plate and putting it in front of him. “I hope we can get along.”

Gohan gave her a smile. “If Dad likes you, then I’m bound to like you.” He was friends with almost all of his dad’s friends after all.

“Your dad told me that you were the one that stopped that Cell creature. You must have been scared.” It was hard to imagine that a child had been the one to take down someone that strong.

“I was at first, but in the end… I just had to step up. No one else could do it.” Gohan dug into his food. “You can cook!” His father had chosen well. Having two mom’s that could cook was a blessing, especially for those nights where his parents argued.

“I used to cook for your father and Krillin all of the time when I lived with Master Roshi.” Launch smiled. It looked like Gohan wasn’t going to be as pig headed as his mother had been. Something told her that the boy already knew about saiyan culture.

As the two finished breakfast, Goku came in. He smiled at the scene before him. It looked like his son had warmed up to his new wife quickly. “What’s for breakfast?”

Launch stood up. “There’s bacon, eggs, and pancakes on the stove. Help yourself.”

“It’s been forever since I had your cooking.” He drooled as he looked down at the food. Chichi had been really into some healthy “brain food” as she called it, lately. Goku and his son weren’t really fans of it. “So, what are your plans today?” he said, sitting down with his tower of food.

“I’m going to go train with Piccolo some more.” Gohan knew better than to hang around here. He doubted he would sleep well with his parents fighting.

Goku nodded and turned to Launch. “And you?”

“I’m going to go shopping. You are out of a lot of good things.” She still found herself starved for ingredients and her account had quite a bit of money in it from her old job. She had been saving money to get away from that life. It wouldn’t hurt to spoil her husband and step son.

Goku smiled. This would leave him alone with Chichi. He would let them leave. It would give him time to set up something for the two of them. “Have fun with that. I’ll just stay here.” He could already think of more than one way to seduce his first wife.

Chichi felt the world moving. She didn’t think about it as she snuggled closer to the warmth near her. The couch seemed harder than it did before. The housewife felt as if she was being put down and curled into what felt like soft sheets. The change was enough to make her open her eyes.

The housewife looked around, finding her in her own bed. She smiled to herself. That had to be a dream. She was going to get up as Goku walked into the room. He grinned down at her. “You know, Chichi, Gohan’s out of the house.” The housewife felt surprised. Goku wasn’t usually the one to try for sex… at least not like this.

“Goku?” Chichi questioned as her husband walked pushed a button playing the soft, almost romantic music. The housewife froze, watching as her husband, stripped off his clothes. Her mouth went dry. Even if she wasn’t a fan of his training, there was no denying that she loved her husband’s body.

Earth’s hero could see her eagerness and grinned. He descended down on her, finding her lips and moving his softly against her own. Slowly, he leaned her back against the bed. Goku listened to her moan softly as he caressed her skin. Sensually, he dragged his lips down her neck tasting her.

“Go…Goku…” This was different. Goku was never this gentle with her… it was kind of nice. She whimpered as his fingers almost seemed to massage her back. She could feel her clothes coming off slowly as he kissed at her skin. It was almost as if this was a completely different man. The housewife moaned, feeling herself being transported to bliss. “Goku…oh…”

The saiyan smiled against her skin. There were all kinds of things he couldn’t wait to try. Now that his aggression was gone, all he wanted to do was take it slow. Goku ran his tongue between her breasts…at some point they had become exposed to him. “You’re beautiful, Chichi.” He nibbled slightly on her skin, for the first time in his life, he felt complete.

Chichi whimpered. She wasn’t used to Goku being so cuddly. It was usually done and over with by now. Her hips would hurt and he would apologize for being so rough. As her hands found his chest, the housewife couldn’t help but trace her husband’s defined chest. His body was hard, as was his growing member. Chichi felt a little frisky and moved her hand down to stroke him. She couldn’t remember the last time she touched it. It was hard as a rock, but Goku remained gentle. As his lips found one of her nipples, the housewife’s head fell back. Her hand came free of him as her arms went around his back. “Goku!” Chichi moaned, feeling his skin…only to freeze. Scratch marks covered his back. When was the last time they had sex? It had to be months ago. As his lips kept moving, the housewife, shook her head. This wasn’t right. Yesterday wasn’t a lie. “Goku…is that other woman here?”

Goku pulled off her breast, looking her in the eye. “No,” Chichi was about to relax as he finished his sentence. “Launch went grocery shopping.” She stared up at him, getting angry. “I thought with her out of the house, we could have some alone time.” He was going to lean down and kiss her, but Chichi sent her knee up, hitting him in the worst place possible. Goku cried out, falling off the bed. He grabbed his crotch as he groaned in pain. He felt sick to his stomach as Chichi stood up. “Why?” Everything was going great… what did he say?

Chichi glared down at him. “If you want sex, get it from your whore.” The housewife left the room, only for her eyes to narrow at the mess in her kitchen. She could smell grease. What was Launch trying to do? Give her husband and son heart attacks?

The housewife started to clean the mess as she thought up what they would have for dinner. The house was pretty dirty in general, so after the kitchen was done, she moved from room to room, making sure everything was perfect. As she finished, her stomach growled. Chichi stared down at her stomach. In about seven months, there would be another baby in this house. The house itself didn’t feel like it was big enough anymore. With Launch here, there was bound to be more children… not that Chichi wanted her and Goku to have kids, but with the amount of sex they were having, it was going to happen. It wasn’t a question of how, but when.

Chichi sighed. She had almost given Goku what he wanted. He had never been that gentle with her before. A chill went down her spine. Didn’t Bulma say something like that would happen? That Goku would be a lot more tender with her… The housewife shook her head. This was nonsense. Goku was just looking for an excuse to have a second wife. This was all an act. There was no way that any of this wasn’t an act.

Chichi made herself something to eat, finishing when Goku finally came out of their…his room. He glared at her. “What was that for?!” She turned her nose away from him, saying nothing as she ate. The saiyan got angrier. “You could have done some serious damage!” She rolled her eyes at him. “Are you going to say anything or not?!”

Chichi finished her food and stood up. The housewife grabbed some blankets out of a linen closet and began to make up the couch for herself. She knew she was going to be there for a while. There was no way she was sharing her bed with those two.

Goku walked after Chichi, discovering what she was doing. “You don’t have to sleep out here.” He could tell that he was pushing on her nerves. She had just hurt him pretty bad, but the last thing he needed was her doing something like that again.

“Where else can I sleep?” Chichi asked, cursing herself for answering him. She was supposed to be ignoring him. Goku wasn’t going to learn if she just gave in.

“You can sleep in our room. It will be better for you and the baby,” Goku stated, glad that he at least got her talking.

Chichi shook her head. “I’m not sharing a bed with you and your whore.” She was about to slap him, but he stopped her hand as he stared down at her.

“Launch isn’t a whore.” His eyes were serious as he leaned down.

Chichi had no time to react as he kissed her in his anger. She expected him to push her down and do what he always did, but to her surprised, he was still being gentle with her in his anger. She just didn’t understand. This was all so alien to her. Without her permission, the housewife’s eyes began to fall as she felt herself give into his lips. Why did she want him? This wasn’t fair. Tears began to fall from her eyes, causing Goku to pull off of her questioningly.

“What’s wrong?” Wasn’t she just into it? The saiyan was starting to feel frustrated. They weren’t getting anywhere like this.

Chichi shook her head as she backed away. His hand let go of her as she looked down. “Stop touching me.” She didn’t want to touch him… but at the same time wanted him to caress her. The housewife felt dizzy and forced herself to sit down on the couch. Chichi knew that there was no other option anymore. “Goku…I think we need some time apart.”

Goku shook his head frantically. “We can work this out…” He began, only for her to stand back up and walk into their room. The saiyan followed her, but found out quickly that she wasn’t in there for the bed. Chichi was stuffing clothing into a bag.

“I’ll stay at my dad’s for a while,” the housewife said, keeping her back to him. She tossed a few things more things into her bag when he came up behind her. Chichi was going to kick his leg, but Goku had begun to leave kisses down her neck. “What are you…oh…” His lips were trailing up her ear as a chill went down her spine.

“Don’t leave me,” Goku whispered into her ear, the last thing he wanted was for her to leave. “I love you.” His hands wrapped around her, rubbing her stomach. “I love you.” The saiyan said it again as his lips found their way to the crook of her neck. Her body relaxed under him. “I know you don’t trust me right now, but have a little more faith in me. I just want us to be happy. Launch can help with that.”

Chichi’s face turned. She wanted to shout at him, but his eyes were pleading with her. “I…I guess we can try it…but it will be a long time before you get back into my pants.”

Goku purred into her neck. “I can live with that.” As he purred, he kissed her forehead. “Now why don’t you try sleeping in here tonight?”

The housewife sighed. “As long as you and your sl…Launch, don’t try any funny business.”

Goku nodded. “I promise you that won’t happen.”

* * *

 

Launch came home to find Chichi behind the stove. Gohan and Goku were sitting at the table as the timid girl opened the fridge. She figured that she might as well be friendly. “I got some things from the store. If you want I can make dinner.”

“I got it,” Chichi stated, but cursed herself. She knew she needed to be attempting to get along with the whore.

Launch looked over at what the housewife was making. “What is that?” She had never seen that kind of food before.

“It’s healthy. Gohan needs the extra vitamins for his schooling and I’m eating for two,” Chichi said, putting the quinoa in the pan with some spinach.

“How about I make dessert then? I got some stuff for a cake.” Launch looked over at the guys. “Chocolate or vanilla?”

“We don’t need any sweets, they won’t sleep,” Chichi stated.

“But we need something different than healthy,” Launch said only to sneeze. She changed into her blond form and glared at Chichi. “I’m making a cake and you’re going to eat it.”

Goku sighed as he watched the two women duke it out. What was he thinking when he took Vegeta’s advice? Maybe he shouldn’t have been thinking with his dick.

To Be Continued… 


	5. Chapter 5

Months went by, but Chichi still hadn’t budged. They had tried to share the bed a couple of times, but it always ended with Chichi on the couch. Goku had tried, but it was hard to keep his hands off of either of them. Launch always gave in, wanting him to push her into the mattress… but Chichi hadn’t slept with him since they conceived their growing child.

Goku was tracking the development of the child, but couldn’t even get close to Chichi most days. Now he was nothing but frustrated all of the time. He needed to relax and get a grip on himself. He wanted to hold his wife, but couldn’t. Just to lay with her for an hour would be enough… but Chichi wasn’t having it. Every time he got close, she would run away from him. It was rather depressing.

Gohan had just gotten into a fancy school, which had Chichi in a better mood, but at the same time, she was still keeping her eyes on the pure blood as she didn’t trust him.

Launch looked over at Goku, finding her husband moping. The blonde in the back of her mind told her to go help him out. Goku looked like he needed to relieve some tension. The only problem was that her body hurt. It felt as if the saiyan went on her anytime soon that her back would break. They had gotten that warning from Vegeta. Why couldn’t Chichi take her fill of his affection?

While the timid one thought this over, she knew she couldn’t leave him sitting there all depressed. Gohan was at school and Chichi was taking a bath. It wouldn’t hurt for her to make a move here. “Goku, dear, do you need a little help?”

Earth’s hero looked over at his mate, was Launch offering to sleep with him out here? He had always wondered what it would be like to do it in other places in the house. His cock was rising, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted this right now. Launch was sweet, but it didn’t matter what form she was in, his mate liked it rough. The saiyan wanted to go gentle and he had tried that a couple of times, only for Launch to ask for more. She wanted it faster… harder… That wasn’t what Goku wanted at the moment. He wanted to nuzzle into his lover’s neck and kiss slowly down her body. He longed to push in, but do it in a way that was more than affectionate… if only Chichi would let him show her how much she meant to him. His mouth was starting to hurt as his need to mark his wife grew. Vegeta said it would take time, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could take. It was almost as if he was going insane.

“You look stressed.” Launch lowered herself off the couch. She got on her knees in front of her husband and began to pull his gi down. His member sprang free. It appeared that he wanted her. “Let me take care of this.” The normally timid woman took him in her hand and stroked him. She could feel how hard he was getting, but wondered if that was due to a natural reflex. His face didn’t look into it and she sighed, removing her hand. “Goku…” Launch looked away, feeling dejected. If things continued this way, she was going to have to return to that job and hotel room. He was growing tired of her… just as Tien had.

Goku noticed that the vigor she had had disappeared. Launch wouldn’t look at him anymore. Earth’s hero watched as she tucked him back into his pants and stood up. Before she could walk off, he grabbed her wrist. “Don’t leave…” he was starting to think that he couldn’t do anything right. Before he knew it, Launch would be rejecting him the same way Chichi was. “I want you…” he pleaded.

Launch began to toy with him again, this time dipping her head forward to capture his cock with her mouth. She wouldn’t let things go sour. No matter how much pain she was in, there was no way she was going to let him grow tired of her. Her lips moved on him, forcing a gasp from his lips. Goku was groaning as the timid girl sucked down on him. Her head bobbed, taking more of that hard member into her mouth. She wanted to savor him.

Goku closed his eyes, succumbing to the pleasure. Her mouth was around him perfectly. Maybe all he needed was a good suck to get him out of this funk. “That’s…oh”

Launch smiled to herself as she took more of that thick cock into her mouth. She sucked him in earnest, wanting that sweet reward. The timid girl wasn’t acting timid at all as she rubbed the back of his member with her tongue. She was exaggerating each movement, giving her husband everything he desired.

“Launch…ah…” His hand landed on the back of her head, holding her in place as he began to thrust into her mouth. “ah…yeah…” He couldn’t stop himself. She felt so good. “Ah…Ah… Yes.” He growled as he lost his seed. Those lips sucked down, milking him dry. It was as if she wanted as much of him as possible. Goku looked down at her in a daze. “I love you.” He felt so much better, even if that wasn’t the sex he wanted… it did feel nice to get some kind of release.

Launch got up from the floor and sat on his lap. Quickly, she stuffed him into his pants. “Feel better?” She cuddled into his side and Earth’s hero wrapped an arm around her. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

The two didn’t realize that Chichi had heard the entire thing. The housewife stood there with a door between her and them. She should have been running out there to yell about them doing such things in the living room, but she had two problems. One, she was still naked from her bath… two, she was wet. This wasn’t from her bath either. For some odd reason, she was aroused. It had been so long since she had been touched. She dreamed of Goku’s arms around her. That sensual touch he had tried before was driving her insane. His lips had been divine. But she still had her pride. The housewife knew that if she went to Goku now, it would all be for nothing.

Her body tingled as she felt movement inside of her. Her baby was moving around. Everything with Gohan had been easy. This child had been hard on her. Chichi felt miserable from all of his kicking and squirming. The housewife rubbed her belly, hoping he would calm down, but it wasn’t working.

Chichi walked over to the bed, knowing she needed to get dressed, but again, he refused to stop moving. The housewife let out a cry of pain as she fell against the bed. Why was it being so rough with her?

The door to the bedroom opened as Goku came inside. He heard her cry out and was worried. The saiyan got closer to the bed, finding Chichi naked, but clearly in pain. Earth’s hero placed his hand on her stomach while looking into her eyes. Her hand landed on his arm, those eyes of hers were pleading with him to make the pain stop. Goku didn’t know why, but he felt the urge to kiss her. He leaned forward, pushing his lips against hers. Chichi whimpered, feeling the pain begin to fade. She didn’t think about it as her arms went around Goku’s neck. His lips were moving softly against hers. Her husband’s hands moved off of her belly and began to roam lower. She gasped as his fingered graced her clit. It had been so long that she moaned as his lips came off of hers. “Goku…oh….” She listened to him purr against her. His fingers were so soft for someone as strong as he was. “I…I…”

Goku felt something on his pants and realized what it was. He could smell arousal in the room. Chichi was horny. He continued to play with her clit, taking pleasure in the sounds she was making. His sash was pulled, and his cock was out. Goku would have felt frightened if it wasn’t grabbed seconds later. He groaned, feeling her fingers around him was amazing. His wife was stroking him almost as if she was matching the movement of his fingers. “Can I…?” he asked, twisting his fingers against her core.

“Go…Goku,” Chichi moaned feeling them penetrate her. Her hand moved faster on him, wanting that sweet reward. It had been far too long since they had touched each other. The housewife found herself missing his touch. Goku’s lips trailed down her neck. “Please…”

Earth’s hero groaned. He was savoring this time with her. Goku thought that Chichi would never let him touch her again, but here she was, stroking his member. “I…oh, I love you.”

Upon hearing those words, the housewife’s body locked up. Her back arched against the bed as she cried out in intense pleasure. His name left her lips more than once as she came, only to feel her own hand become wet from Goku’s own release. Chichi sighed, wiping her hands on the sheets. How did it become so intense? She had never come like that before. The housewife felt those fingers pull out of her, only for her husband to lick his fingers clean. “Goku, that’s dirty!”

The saiyan smiled at her. “That felt great, Chichi.” He purred into her neck. Goku really wanted to cuddle right now. His body felt better. The saiyan might not have penetrated her, but dammit, it felt great. Goku began to nibble on her ear softly, listening to her soft breathing. “You’re beautiful.”

Chichi couldn’t believe this was her husband. He had never been this… loving. The housewife didn’t want to move and let Goku cuddle into her until he fell asleep. She watched him, feeling somewhat content. It had been a long time since she had seen him sleep. Not wanting to get out of bed, Chichi cuddled in closer. His hand was still on her bare stomach. “Goku… I love you.”

* * *

The next day, Goku felt so much better as he woke up. His body felt refreshed as he looked down, expecting to find his first wife. Chichi wasn’t there though. Did she get up to make breakfast?

Earth’s hero pulled himself out of bed, only to find Launch eating with Gohan. He felt more perplexed as to what was going on. “Have either of you seen Chichi?”

Launch shook her head. “I don’t know. I thought she was still in bed with you,” the blonde stated.

Gohan was working on some homework as he looked up at his father. “Maybe she went shopping.”

Goku nodded at that. Chichi was always wanting groceries. Maybe she planned to talk with him about mating later. After last night, he kind of wanted to go again. Only this time, he wished to push inside of her with more than just his fingers. Earth’s hero sat down, digging into his breakfast with vigor. It would be good for him to build up his strength. He had big plans for Chichi when she returned.

* * *

The housewife looked over at Bulma. The heiress knew why she was here. Chichi just had way too many questions and Goku couldn’t answer them. It would be best to find someone who understood where she was standing. “How do you do it?”

Bulma shrugged. “I’m just used to it. Vegeta’s a handful and having Yamcha here makes it a lot easier on me.” The heiress noticed as Chichi closed her eyes in pain. “Does the baby hurt you a lot?”

“Only recently. He’s got a strong kick.” Chichi couldn’t help but brag. “I just hope he doesn’t kill me on the way out.” Even as she said it, she felt a string of pride. The housewife didn’t know what it was yet, but she was sure it was a boy. Chichi already picked out a name too. “What do you think about Goten?”

“Why are you asking me?” Bulma giggled. “I think Goku would like to know.”

Just as Chichi was about to answer that, Yamcha came in. The former fighter was having stomach issues of her own. Any day, she was set to pop. “This boy is a terror. I swear, he’ll be just like his father.”

“Just what we need, another Vegeta.” Bulma rolled her eyes and offered Yamcha a seat next to her. Chichi was going to ask about the due date when the two women cuddled into each other. “Does that help?” the heiress asked with a laugh.

“A little,” Yamcha said, turning red. Her eyes went to Chichi and noticed that she was being watched. “Can I help you?”

“I’m just confused. Do you two always cuddle?” It just seemed odd to the housewife that they did such a thing.

Bulma giggled. “Well, Vegeta’s always off training. Sometimes he’ll leave the planet to do so. Having another person to lean on is nice.”

“And we raise the boys together. I don’t know what I would do if I was all alone with a half saiyan child,” Yamcha stated. “Trunks and Tasseo have already blown up their room more than once.”

Chichi giggled. “Yeah, Gohan did that once. It took Goku and I months to fix it. He had to share a bed with us during that time.” She went quiet for a second. Another question came to her as she thought it wouldn’t be bad to have someone around to help her. “Does it hurt?”

Bulma grinned. “Does what hurt?” She already knew what the housewife was asking.

Yamcha on the other hand stared at Chichi as if she grew another head. “Considering that you had Gohan, you should know it hurts.”

Bulma laughed against her closest friend. “She’s talking about the mating, silly.” Yamcha looked over, finding the housewife beet red.

“Oh, that,” the former fighter said. “I didn’t think so. Actually, it felt really good.”

Chichi stood up. She took a deep breath before speaking. “Is there any way I can get a capsule house from you?” Both women looked at her in shock. “I…I’m not going anywhere…It’s just that… our house isn’t that big.”

Bulma gave her a smile. “I’ll see what I can do.” The heiress stood up, leaving the two pregnant women alone.

“How much longer do you have?” Chichi asked. It really did look like Yamcha was about to burst.

“Any day now.” The former fighter rubbed her belly. The pain returned as her eyes went wide. “Like…now.”

Chichi’s eyes went wide. “Let me go get Bulma for you.” As the housewife left the room, she found the prince and the heiress at the end of the hall. They appeared to be in good spirits. Chichi could hear them talking about her, but didn’t mind bursting in for this. “Yamcha needs to go to the hospital.” Vegeta gave her a panicked look. “The baby’s coming!”

The saiyan prince was already down the hall before she finished her sentence. Bulma passed her a capsule before running after him. “We’ll call you later.”

Chichi couldn’t help but smile after them. She had been wrong. They were a happy family. The housewife looked down at the capsule in her hand. She could have a happy family, too.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chichi returned home, but didn’t go inside. She wanted to see what the new house looked like. She threw the new capsule, only to be shocked by the size of the place. It wasn’t capsule corp. levels of huge, but there had to be enough rooms for at least ten people. How many kids did Bulma think they were going to have?

The housewife walked inside and couldn’t help but like how it was furnished. If there was one thing Bulma had right, it was the style Chichi liked. It had a country feel to it that fit the location.

Chichi checked out the kitchen, staring at the size of it. There was enough room for her and Launch to work in here… if that’s what she wanted. The housewife still felt a little unsure about all of this. She rubbed her belly as her son flipped around. “You could hold still.” But the boy was refusing to stop his training. Chichi almost panicked at the idea of it being just like Goku. She didn’t think she could handle another on her own. Again, the thought of having Launch here was a blessing.

The housewife decided to explore the rest of the house, finding a large bedroom just up the stairs. Chichi stared at the huge bed, there had to be at least two king mattresses stuck together. Why did it need such a big bed? Chichi shook her head and decided to head into the attached bathroom. The housewife couldn’t believe it. It was almost like a spa. There was a massive tub with jets in it and everything. Chichi picked out a setting before getting in. She groaned as the pain in her body began to melt away. When was the last time she had relaxed like this? She could see herself using this often.

Chichi found herself cleaning her body. Her mind had been made up. After seeing how well adjusted the Briefs were, the housewife couldn’t help but want that same security. She just hoped that Goku still wanted her. Her son kicked, but it wasn’t as bad as it had been. “You think that’s a good idea?” Chichi stated, feeling a gentle kick. “I guess you’ll be training a lot.” The housewife giggled as she remembered how she met her husband. From the moment they met, she knew he was the man for her. Years of waiting finally came to a head at the tournament. Sure, Goku didn’t remember, but he still agreed to marry her. He wanted her. The look in his eyes the night before, it was the most intense emotion she had ever seen out of him. Before Launch, Goku barely told her how he felt. Now she heard those words more often, and Chichi found herself believing those words.

The housewife pulled herself out of the water and began to dry herself. Goku would find his way over here sooner or later. All she had to do was wait. Chichi knew that there were no clean clothes for her here, but that was the last thing on her mind. The housewife thought about setting the room up for them. She wanted Goku to come to her as soon as possible.

Leaving herself naked, Chichi began to move about the large bedroom. She opened up the closets and took in the space inside. There were three in total, not that Goku needed that much space for his clothing.

Chichi decided to check out the bed, discovering just how soft the sheets were. She dug her face in. It would be easy to just fall asleep like this. The housewife thought about where she would sleep. With all of this room, it would be easy to for her to be on one side, while Goku had sex with Launch and vice versa. Now that she had accepted the idea of them as a family, she couldn’t push the thought away. Looking back, she probably looked really dumb. Chichi finally heard a sound down the hall and knew who it had to be. She decided to grab a towel and sit on the edge of the bed. Goku would find her soon.

* * *

 

Goku paced. Chichi was still nowhere to be found. He was getting worried. Not just for his wife, but the child growing inside of her. He knew that he wasn’t going to be able to relax until she was back home.

Earth’s hero took a step outside, thinking the fresh air would be good for him right now. What he didn’t expect to see was a large house sitting there. Where did it come from? The saiyan walked up to the house with a frown. He wasn’t sure he liked the look of this.

Goku opened the door and took in the large family room that greeted him. This house could hold a lot more people. He just didn’t know why it was here. Did they have neighbors? While the saiyan was friendly, the idea of having people next door displeased him. He liked the privacy they had out here.

The saiyan took in the giant kitchen. There appeared to be more than one oven and stove top. Goku felt intrigued about that part, but tossed the idea out the window. He needed to find his wife, not root around in a neighbor’s house.

The saiyan froze. Chichi was upstairs. Why was his wife alone in some stranger’s house? He snarled, heading towards her. His anger was growing with each passing second. Goku found the bedroom quickly. His eyes darted around the room, finding Chichi sitting on the bed in only a towel. He growled. “Where is he?” The saiyan didn’t like the look of this at all. Goku attempted to grab her arm roughly, only to hear her cry out in pain. He stopped in place, releasing his wife from his grasp. Goku looked at his wife as she moved away from him in fear. “Chichi, why are you naked in someone else’s house?” He tried and failed to lower his voice. How could he be calm? Was this how she was holding out on him? He needed an answer.

Chichi backed away. She had never felt afraid of her husband before. Tears pricked her eyes as pain ripped through her. The baby was kicking her like crazy. “I… I’m sorry.” She locked herself in the bathroom, allowing herself to fall to the ground in tears. The housewife was in shock. How could Goku think that way about her? She sobbed into her hands, feeling more pain in her stomach. Her happiness was shattered. Chichi’s arm hurt where he grabbed her, and she could see it bruising. What was supposed to be a happy moment, was ruined.

Goku walked up to the door. He still wanted answers. Earth’s hero planned to knock it down, only to hear her sobbing on the other side. Guilt hit him. He had pushed her a little too far. She was pregnant after all. He would get the real story out of her later. Earth’s hero sighed as he left her to her tears. The saiyan couldn’t help but wonder who the other man was? He took a deep breath as he remained in the family room downstairs. Goku would wait for the man Chichi had been sleeping with. He wasn’t going to be made into a fool.

Hours later, Launch walked into the house with a smile. “There you are. I wondered where you ran off.” The blue haired woman walked up to him and looked around. “This was really nice of Bulma.”

Goku gave her a confused look. “What are you talking about?”

Launch looked back at her husband. “This house. Bulma gave it to Chichi when she went over there this morning. She said it would be better suited to us… Goku, dear, why do you look so pale?”

Earth’s hero was in shock. This was their house. His eyes went back to the stairs. Chichi was upstairs naked…she had been waiting for him. He was such a dumbass. “Why don’t you go back to the other house? I’ll be back later.”

Launch gave him a nod. She could tell that something was wrong, but knew better than to ask. Goku would tell her later. The timid woman walked off, leaving Goku to go find Chichi.

Slowly, Goku climbed the stairs. What exactly was he going to say? He was such a fool… Chichi wasn’t the type to cheat. She had every opportunity to leave him when he brought home Launch. If she was ready to give herself to him, then the saiyan had blown that chance. His possessiveness got the better of him.

As he reached the room, he was surprised to find Chichi back on the bed. She saw him and was going to get up. Goku flinched as he saw her fear. “I’m sorry.” Goku looked down, hiding his gaze. “I didn’t know this house was ours. I shouldn’t have touched you…” He just couldn’t look her in the eye. He wasn’t a man. He was a boy.

Chichi stared at him. Her arm still stung from his actions. She was still naked. There were no clean clothes here, and those that were dirty were also wet. “Goku…”

“If you want to leave me, then go,” Goku stated. He felt a piercing pain, but ignored it. “I…” He froze as Chichi walked up to him and grabbed his hands. “I don’t understand.”

She reached up and touched his face, pulling his eyes up so that they could stare at each other. “I think neither of us do. These last 4 months have been crazy for us.” Chichi pulled him closer to the bed and sat him down next to her. “Our lives were flipped upside down. I… I expected you to be human…I always have.”

“But that’s not your…” Goku began.

“Goku, I’ve never understood what this saiyan business was. It scared me… it still does. It means we really don’t know each other as much as I wished we did,” Chichi said, feeling his hands come around her. “But I’m willing to learn.”

“I shouldn’t have pushed. If I had explained it first, before bringing Launch home, this wouldn’t have been…” Goku was going to continue, but Chichi pushed up, kissing him. His eyes went wide before slowly closing. Those small hands of hers were climbing up his chest. “Chichi?”

The housewife looked him in the eye. “I don’t want to leave you. I don’t want to be afraid of you.” He flinched at that. “I love you.” Her husband let out a sharp breath. “Goku, I want you.”

Earth’s hero worked slowly, caressing her soft skin. “Chichi…” He purred against her neck, nuzzling into it. He was taking in her words. “You want to be mine? Truly mine?” It was overwhelming. “What about Launch?”

Chichi pulled on the sash of her husband’s gi. “She’s a part of me being yours…isn’t she?” He groaned, kissing at her shoulder. His touch was everywhere, caressing her in the best way possible. Chichi whimpered, allowing Goku to touch what he wished. Suddenly, she felt his tongue against one part of her neck. “Goku…” A moan fell from her lips. “Please…”

Goku groaned, sinking his teeth into her neck. He remained in place as he felt the connection between them deepen. Blood stained his teeth, but she wasn’t crying out in pain. Instead, she was clinging to him with need. The saiyan moaned himself, pulling his teeth free as he licked the newly formed mark clean. Below him, Chichi cooed. “I love you,” he whispered.

The housewife raised her eyes, finding his. This felt amazing. It felt better than when she heard him say I do. Her hands touched his chest, opening up his gi shirt. “Make love to me.”

Goku heard those words, causing something inside of him to snap. He leaned into her, kissing her a little harder than he planned. His body longed to have her for months. Finally, they would be one again. Earth’s hero reminded himself to be gentle though as he lay her on her back. Chichi was staring up at him with trust as he caressed her skin. His lips began to trail down from her neck, heading towards her breasts. Slowly, Goku began to suck at one of her nipples. His wife let out a breathy moan as he twisted his tongue around it, making sure to please her in every way possible. While his lips moved, Chichi felt his fingers teasing her womanhood. There was no fast-paced roughness. Her husband was soothing her body, almost as if he was worshiping it with each movement of his tongue and fingers.

“Goku…oh, Goku,” Chichi whimpered, feeling those lips drag down her body slowly. He stopped at her belly, kissing it while nuzzling against the place where their growing child was. He purred as he slipped his tongue into her naval, causing a shiver to go down her spine. “I…oh.”

Earth’s hero continued his descent, smiling as he reached her core. Chichi was already dripping wet. Goku leaned in, taking in her scent as he kissed the inside of her thigh. His lips trailed up her leg, heading back towards her waiting womanhood. His tongue found her folds, but he didn’t open them yet. Instead, he slowly dragged his tongue across the outside, licking up any stray juices that had leaked out. He groaned, tasting how aroused she really was. “I love you.” The saiyan purred before he pushed his tongue forward. He found her pearl and sucked it into his mouth. Chichi’s hips almost jumped off the bed as he nibbled on the sensitive bud before gradually soothing it. Her core dripped as he pushed a finger inside. He moved slow the entire time, taking in everything he had been missing from her body.

Chichi whimpered against the bed. The finger inside of her had found her g spot and was softly rubbing it. She mewled softly. It felt like she was going to explode. That tongue humming against her clit was mesmerizing. “Goku…oh, yes…”

Earth’s hero moaned himself as he pulled up from her core. His eyes met hers as he removed his fingers. “I want you, Chichi.”

She whimpered as he faced her, the housewife opened her legs, letting him position himself between her legs. Chichi watched him look down at her with devotion. “Goku…my, Goku,” she said, gasping as he pushed inside. Her eyes teared up, but not from pain. Her husband was moving his hips, but keeping it slow and gentle. Sometimes, it was like he was barely moving. Goku’s lips found hers, kissing her softly as they made love. “I…I love you,” she whimpered, feeling his cock move a little faster.

“Oh, Chichi…” Goku purred, keeping his forehead against hers as he moved slowly. Something about this was erotic on its own. Even if he sped up, it was never to the level he put Launch through. Hell, he hadn’t even got to his start speed as he took Chichi. “I love you,” he whispered, feeling her hands in his hair.

“Goku…oh, yes…” she whispered, kissing him as he kept going. It was a teasing speed, but she never felt so good in her life. “Yes…oh…yes… I… Oh, Goku…” Her body gave into its pleasure as she came. His eyes were full of compassion and love as she clung to him. Chichi could feel him still moving and met his thrusts with her climax. “Goku…Goku…”

Earth’s hero groaned as he lost his seed. He purred into her as he continued to move. Finally, his release felt complete as he kissed her lips softly. “Chi…” He purred into her as he remained inside. “I love you,” he said it again, purring into her neck this time.

Chichi gasped as he pulled out of her before falling beside her. She twisted around so she could face him, only for him to kiss her once more. He wouldn’t stop purring, but she didn’t mind. The housewife only allowed him to come closer to her. Her hands caressed his face. There was nowhere else she would rather be right now. He kissed the sides of her hands, relaxing her as they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Goku grinned as he woke up. He felt great. Finally, he had gotten the sex he desired. Next to him, Chichi was still passed out. He kissed her forehead, looking over at her face. She was his, completely his. The earth saiyan purred as completion came over him. This was what Vegeta had told him about. It felt like he could breathe for the first time in ages.

Chichi stirred, turning to face him. She felt his hands against her skin and gasped. “Good morning, Goku.” The housewife felt him nuzzle into the crook of her neck. She couldn’t help but giggle as his fingers seemed to tickle her. This is what living felt like? It had been far too long.

As they lay there, Goku sensed that someone was heading towards them. Launch was coming to check on them. The earth saiyan attempted to move, but Chichi pushed him back to the bed as she got up. The blonde opened the door, getting an eye full of the housewife’s body. “Umm…”

Chichi smiled. “Is Gohan at school?” She asked. It was better if they got this out of the way. They wouldn’t be comfortable with each other unless they did.

Launch nodded. “Yeah, he headed out about an hour ago.” She was having trouble looking at Chichi. Why the hell was she still naked? The blonde was thrown for a bigger loop when the housewife walked up to her and whispered something in her ear. She felt stunned before looking over at Goku. The blonde grinned. “I like the way you think.”

Goku felt a twinge of terror. What did they have planned for him? Earth’s hero backed up, only to end up further on the bed. His mates were climbing towards him, causing him to feel worried about his member being exposed

Launch giggled as she finally reached him. This was a lot of fun already. Goku looked scared as she descended. Her hand found that member of his and stroked it with vigor. The fear on his face faded as she continued stroking him. “You need to relax. We’ll take good care of you.” The blonde smirked.

Goku was shocked. Chichi wouldn’t be happy about… Earth’s hero’s thoughts stopped in place as Chichi grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. This was really happening? Vegeta said that it would happen someday, but he didn’t think it would happen this early. Sharing a bed with the two of them seemed unheard of. Now it looked like he was going to get his wish.

Chichi giggled as she felt him relax. His tongue found its way into her mouth as his hands found her breasts. Meanwhile, Launch began to run her tongue against his member. The blonde was tasting Goku’s cock as the housewife felt a hand run down her stomach. Earth’s hero had started to toy with Chichi’s womanhood. His fingers pushed inside as his thumb caressed her open clit. “Oh, Goku…oh.”

Goku panted as he looked down at Launch. His cock was so warm in her mouth. The blonde was pushing him to the back of her throat. He felt that pressure on his member and groaned. The blonde felt him at the back of her throat. She swallowed, making him let out a soft growl.

Chichi whimpered as his fingers moved faster. He was still being gentle with her though. “Goku…more…Oh.” She moaned before pulling his face back to stare at her. The housewife pulled him in closer, enjoying the gentle feel of his lips against hers. Chichi dragged her hand down Goku’s body. The blonde popped off of that member, allowing the housewife to grab ahold of the saiyan. Their lips twisted together as Launch moved herself around to Goku’s other side. Slowly, the housewife removed herself. Chichi dragged herself down his body. She ended up with his cock in her face… the housewife had never done this before. How would she pleasure him like this?

Launch gave her a smile. “Just take it slow. Get a feel for it before diving in.” She was here to help the housewife after all. The blonde twisted her body around so that her womanhood was in Goku’s face and she was facing Chichi. “Now…mmm.” She felt the saiyan beginning to taste her folds, but didn’t mind. “Try him…oh, yes.” The blonde could feel that amazing tongue devouring her. She whimpered as she held onto the bed. His hands were holding her in place as his tongue explored her.

The housewife watched as she continued to stroke her husband’s member. She had see this done before. It wouldn’t be hard to try it… would it? Slowly, she leaned forward, running her tongue along the backside of his length. Goku let out a groan that sent wetness to her core. Chichi did it again, this time applying more pressure. Launch was whimpering loudly as Goku’s tongue moved faster. The housewife decided to try out more of it, this time heading towards the tip. She tasted the precum that was pooling there and almost whimpered. Why had she never tried this before? Slowly, she gathered her lips around him, pushing more of him into her mouth. Her teeth almost grazed him, but she thought that he wouldn’t enjoy that, so instead she made sure to keep her tongue against his cock.

Goku pulled his lips off of Launch. When had the blonde learned how to suck like this? He was about to ask when he heard the blonde moan loudly with need. Launch’s face wasn’t in his crotch… that meant that… Chichi was… “Oh, fuck…” He didn’t mean to lose himself, but the idea of his prim and proper wife sucking on him was far too much.

Launch move off of him, just so he could see himself explode onto the housewife’s face. To both of their surprise, Chichi licked off his seed from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes stared up at Goku with a desire that the saiyan had never seen from her. The blonde sneezed, changing forms as they moved around the bed. Goku remained against the pillows as his wives pleasured each other. Earth’s hero watched the with a dazed grin. It wouldn’t take him long to become hard again.

Chichi felt her legs being opened and let out a soft moan as Launch began to lap at her core. “Oh…oh, yes.” That tongue twisted around her clit, tasting every inch of her. “Please, oh.”

Launch whimpered as the housewife’s hand landed on her head. She was a bit surprised as it had been a while since she had gone down on another woman. It was kind of nice. Chichi cried out as she twisted her tongue into that tight cavern. It was hard to believe that the housewife had given birth before. She was just so tight. The timid woman placed her fingers at that opening and began to toy with Chichi’s womanhood. Launch’s lips came free just as Goku moved behind her. The timid woman felt that large cock rubbing against her core and whimpered. “Please…OH.” In one swift movement, the saiyan was inside of her. His hips moved fast as he built up his rhythm. Meanwhile, Chichi was still getting fingered below.

The housewife watched as Goku thrust hard into Launch’s body. The timid woman was crying out in pleasure with each thrust. “Launch, you like it rough?” Chichi asked, sliding her body down. She allowed Launch’s fingers to pull out of her as Goku continued his hard thrusting. The housewife grabbed the bluenette’s nipples and started twisting them as Goku moved faster.

“OH…Oh yes…” The bed was shaking violently as earth’s hero gave his second wife everything. “Hard, Goku…”

The saiyan growled, “That’s it, take it.” He rolled his hips, causing his balls to slap against her loudly. “Oh, yeah.”

“GO…GOKU.” Launch cried out, only for her lips to get covered by Chichi’s a second later. She whimpered, caving to his massive member. She shook as she came, feeling that warm seed shoot inside of her. The housewife devoured her moans, sucking her tongue in as she came down from that high.

Earth’s hero watched them as he pulled out. His cock was still hard as he looked down at Chichi. The housewife finally pulled away from her sensual kiss with Launch to stare at her husband. “I want you.”

Goku groaned only to be pushed back so that he was sitting down. Chichi moved, straddling his hips. The saiyan felt confused. Chichi had never been this…experimental. Not that he was going to complain. Goku began to rub himself slowly against her core, catching her gaze as she lowered herself down on him. The moment he buried himself, Goku groaned. He rocked his hips up slowly, brushing the place he knew would make Chichi moan with need. “Beautiful.”

The housewife let out a soft moan as she attempted to rock herself. It was a lot harder with her stomach, but Launch came behind to steady her. Chichi mewled. “Its…oh…” The timid girl had sneezed somewhere and was now a blonde once more. As Goku’s hips rocked, the blonde began to kiss the housewife once more. Instead of the crazy mashup of lips from earlier, this proved to be a lot slower and loving.

Goku watched, everything the two did was driving him insane. “I love you…” He growled, feeling her tightness clamp down on him. He spilled inside of her as he watched them continue to kiss. Earth’s hero continued to rock his hips, milking himself dry. “Oh…Chi…”

Chichi’s moans had been drowned by Launch’s lips. When she came, it was nothing like any time that came before it. “I love you…” The housewife said, but wasn’t looking at her husband.

Launch smiled. “I guess it does work better if we all love each other.” The blonde helped Chichi remove herself from Goku’s cock. The three snuggled together, feeling a sense of relief and completion. Just as all of them were about to pass out, the blonde spoke up. “Oh, by the way, I’m pregnant.”

* * *

 

Seven Years Later

Gohan sighed to himself. Why did they have to do the project at his house? Normally, he wouldn’t be freaked out about it, but considering his company, this wasn’t going to go well.

Videl and Erasa were digging around in Gohan’s room. Both girls couldn’t help it. The strange honor student’s life was a mystery. The look of his clothes said he was poor, but this house said otherwise. “What do you think he’s really hiding?” Erasa asked Videl as Gohan left the room to get some drinks.

Videl walked around his room, feeling a little embarrassed. No one needed to know that she had a crush on this guy. He was such a nerd. At the same time, she knew that Erasa also carried a torch for Gohan. “I’ll know when I find it.”

Just as she was about to open the closest, Gohan walked back in with a tray of drinks. Feeling a bit panicked about them going through his stuff, he didn’t pay attention to the rug that was in front of him and tripped over it. The lemonade he was carrying covered both girl’s tops, while soaking his own shirt. “I’m sorry, let me get something for you!” The half saiyan grabbed the two of them some t shirts of his but didn’t look back at them as he found himself one.

Videl was still in her bra as she watched him take off his top. Her jaw dropped, and she wasn’t the only one, Erasa had noticed that defined body as well. “How are you not on a sports team?!” The young Satan asked.

Gohan turned believing they had changed, only to turn red. “I…” He couldn’t help but stare as he looked at them in their bras. The half blood had to get a hold of his mind. His father and Vegeta had warned him that puberty was a harsh time for their kind. His need to mark things would be on full display if he couldn’t keep a hold on himself. “I just can’t…you know… religious reasons.” It was a lie, but he needed to focus on something else. Erasa walked up to him, practically throwing her breasts in his face. “I…” A soft growl began to form in his throat. Videl came closer, talking to the blonde. Gohan didn’t hear a word though, instead his senses were taking things in. Videl smelled pure…very pure, no man had ever touched that skin. The half saiyan couldn’t stop himself as he leaned forward, taking in more of that aroma.

Videl felt confused, but blushed. “Gohan…are you okay?”

The half saiyan purred. Even the way she said his name was heavenly. Gohan didn’t think as he began to nibble at her neck. Erasa came closer, grabbing his shoulder. Gohan let out a soft groan as he took in another scent. This one had been touched by another, but clearly wanted him. It was as if someone had tossed him a perfect opportunity. As he prepared to sample the blonde’s lips, the door to his room opened. Gohan growled, only to shrink back. “Mom, it’s not what it looks like!” He knew that he had just been caught by the last person who would give him any mercy.

Chichi glared with her hands on her hips. “Son Gohan! What do you think you’re doing?!” She grabbed her son and smacked him across the face. “Seriously! You thought you could get away with this beastly behavior!”

Gohan was preparing himself for an early grave as his brother walked in. “Was nii-san playing kissy kissy?” Goten laughed, only for two giggles to follow him. One girl with dark blue hair and one with blonde hair came in.

“Gohan and girlies sitting in a tree” The twins sang at their eldest brother.

Gohan turned bright red and crossed his arms. “I believe you two are ones to talk, if I remember right one of you really likes Tasseo.” He grinned as the blond turned red. “So, its you Gorin.”

“You’ve got it wrong.” Goten stated, crossing his arms behind his head and laughing. “Gorin likes Tirn, Golii likes Tasseo.”

“GOTEN!” Both girls called after him, as the youngest boy ran off.

Chichi shook her head. “I swear, this is what I get for staying here.” The housewife pulled back a part of her shirt where her youngest daughter was nursing. Finding that Chi-lin had gone to sleep, she turned her anger back on her eldest son. “Just wait till your father gets home from the fields!”

Before Gohan could say anything though, his second mother walked in. “What’s the ruckus about?” Launch took one look at Chichi, then Gohan and the girls. “Finally, puberty showed up on you.”

Gohan turned even redder. “Mama!”

Chichi sighed. “Of course, you would be focused on that.”

“What? The boy needs to do more than just study all of the time.” Launch said. “Besides, they look like lovely young ladies.”

Videl and Erasa looked at each other, wondering what was going on. “Ma’am, I think you have it wrong.” Videl stated.

“Yeah, there was an accident with some lemonade and we got drenched. Gohan was just grabbing us some clean shirts.” Erasa said, but knew she was lying. She had seen the desire in those eyes. To bad they got interrupted, she really didn’t mind sharing him with Videl that much.

Gohan felt a bit relieved, but knew that both of them were lying to his mothers. Each girl gave him a look that screamed that they wanted him to explain before heading back into his room to change. Gohan put a shirt on while Chichi grabbed the girls’ shirts.

Once the trio was alone once more, Gohan told them to sit down. Once the girls were seated, he finally let go of the truth. “My family is a bit odd. I have two moms…”

“So, you’re polygamists?” Videl asked, Gohan had said something about a religion.

“Kind of, it’s hard to explain, but my dad isn’t really from this planet.” The half blood sat down and stared at the ceiling. “In his race, taking more than one wife is essential. The first one you saw was my birth mother, the other is my father’s second wife.”

Erasa leaned forward. “So, your mom thought that both of us were your girlfriends?” She saw Gohan turn redder. “I have no problem with that.”

Videl felt a bit odd. “I mean… we could always try it.”

Before Gohan could say anything else, his first kiss was stolen by Videl, while his second was taken by Erasa. He felt those urges returning and had to hold on to the side of the bed. “You know, it’s not wise to tempt me.”

Videl finally giggled. “If you’re not human, I think we have a lot more to discuss, Mr. Gold Fighter.”

Gohan shuddered as he was found out. “I…I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Erasa sat on his other side and began to rub his leg. “I think we really know who got rid of that Cell thing, don’t we Videl?”

Gohan felt his anxiety fade as he began to allow his instincts back in. “MOM! GOHAN’S PLAYING KISSY FACE AGAIN!” Goten shouted down the hall causing the trio to jump.

Downstairs, Chichi was about to go after her eldest son when Goku came in. The pure saiyan chuckled as he sensed what lay upstairs. He was going to have to congratulate the boy later. “Now, Chichi, you know that sharing is caring.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end again. Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next tale.


End file.
